Revenge
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: AU. Fue un grito tan desgarrador que Lenalee sintió que le arañaba el alma, y pronto tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de la habitación y desaparecer de la casa. Su desesperación al descubrir que no podría hacerlo sería tal que casi prefería haber sido la primera en morir.
1. El primer encuentro

**Título:** Revenge.

**Fandom:** -Man.

**Personajes****:** Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Kanda Yu, Howard Link, Emilia Galmar, Road Kamelot y Tyki Mikk.

**Reto:** Creepy Manor.

**Resumen:** Fue un grito tan desgarrador que Lenalee sintió que le arañaba el alma, y pronto tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de la habitación y desaparecer de la casa. Su desesperación al descubrir que no podría hacerlo sería tal que casi prefería haber sido la primera en morir.

**Notas:** Este fic lo ideé para el reto 'Creepy Manor' de la 'dotación anual de crack' propuesta por la comunidad **crack_and_roll** de livejournal. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que quería escribir una historia así y poder hacerla para esa actividad fue realmente refrescante en su momento. Ahora que he terminado de leer la magnífica novela de _Diez Negritos_ de Agatha Christie, he decidido sacarla del trastero, desempolvarla, actualizarla para que sea más completa y subirla a esta página. Evidentemente nunca podré igualarme al genio de esa mujer pero… ¡Espero que os guste! ^^

PD: Tengo intención de dividirla en varios capítulos cortos para mantener vuestra intriga en alza. ¿Verdad que soy malvada?

* * *

**Revenge.**

* * *

**El primer encuentro.**

Miró su reloj de pulsera, con los nervios completamente de punta, comprobando que faltaban escasos minutos para que diesen las cinco de la tarde. Sin embargo el día no avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido, y eso sólo conseguía desesperarla todavía más, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba. Incapaz de mantener la tensión que rodeaba el ambiente del coche alargó el brazo para encender la radio y dejó que la música lo llenase todo, disipando un poco así su sensación de malestar. Pero la inquietud no desaparecía del todo, haciéndola sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago que no desaparecía bajo ninguna circunstancia. Bufó, agobiada, y el conductor del vehículo, situado a su derecha, sonrió abiertamente.

—Tranquilízate. Todo va a salir bien.

No demasiado convencida asintió con la cabeza a intentó dejar la mente en blanco sin éxito alguno, porque demasiadas cosas pululaban por su cabeza.

Cualquiera que la conociese podía decir sin reparo que Lenalee Lee nunca había sido una persona en exceso desconfiada. Su infancia había sido dura y tormentosa, pero aún en su soledad y en su tristeza, al final siempre había encontrado la forma de abrirse a los demás para establecer una relación con ellos, debido a que tenía una naturaleza amable y un corazón honesto. Sin embargo, mientras Allen conducía por aquella vieja carretera hacia un lugar que nunca habría pensado que existía, se preguntaba si hacían lo correcto.

En sus manos blancas estaba arrugada la invitación que les había llegado días atrás para acudir a una mansión de la mano de un hombre que se hacía llamar _el Conde Milenario, _a quién su novio aseguraba conocer, pero de quien jamás le había dicho ni media palabra. El mensaje que la acompañaba era simple y contundente.

**_Conozco tu verdad, Allen Walker._**

**_Esa que te atormenta desde hace tanto tiempo. _**

**_Dentro de cinco días ven a mí si quieres saber más._**

Recordaba perfectamente la expresión del rostro de su pareja al leerlo. Allen había palidecido por completo, y se había encerrado tras ello durante horas en su estudio. Cuando ya había pensado que no iba a verle en lo que quedaba de día, salió con expresión pensativa en el rostro para informarle de que iría a la dirección que estaba en el remite del sobre.

No le había comentado nada absolutamente al respecto de la carta, sólo que Lavi había recibido una notificación similar –no tenía ni idea de cuándo o cómo disponía de esa información– y que él también iba a acudir, movido por la curiosidad. Kanda también iría, si bien sólo para acompañar al pelirrojo en semejante "aventura", y habían acordado verse directamente allí.

Al principio había intentando convencer a Allen y a sus amigos de que acudiesen a la policía para que ellos investigasen semejante misterio, que no fuesen a la cita, porque era todo demasiado sospechoso y no había forma de que la cosa terminase bien, pero ninguno de los dos había accedido. Kanda tampoco había resultado de gran ayuda, así que, inquieta y con la certeza de que algo malo iba a suceder, había presionado a su pareja para que le dejase acompañarle. Allen se había negado en rotundo, pero ella había sido tan pesada que al final, ahí se encontraba, sentada a su lado mientras conducía por esa antigua carretera.

—¿Queda mucho? —preguntó, desviando el rostro hacia él.

Allen la miró de soslayo con sus ojos grises y sonrió con dulzura, alargando la mano más cercana un instante para tomar la de ella, buscando apretarle los dedos.

—Tranquila, estaremos allí en unos minutos.

La muchacha se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, haciendo que su melena oscura bailase al mismo son, antes de perder la mirada más allá del cristal de la ventana de su lado del coche. Sonaba una canción cuyo nombre no conocía pero que tenía una tonada triste y lejana, casi melancólica. El cielo ennegrecía al otro lado, con la promesa de una buena tormenta. Eso no le gustó absolutamente para nada, porque hacía unos pocos metros que los caminos que atravesaban con el coche eran de tierra y el agua de lluvia sólo conseguiría convertirlos en lodazales, lo que impediría a los vehículos poder retroceder bien.

Se sintió un poco inquieta ante el origen de ese pensamiento, porque si su mente estaba pensando en escapar, era porque el miedo y la inquietud la estaban dominando. Por un momento pensó en la novela _Diez Negritos_, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

"Basta, Lenalee, deja de comportarte como una niña. Esto no será nada. Nada."

Tal y como Allen había prometido, una enorme mansión rodeada de una densa foresta, casi escondida en lo más profundo de aquel lugar, apareció al girar una última curva. Parecía vieja, pero no por ello abandonada, y a sus pies había varios coches más aparcados. Reconoció al de Lavi entre ellos, y se alegró al pensar que ya estaban allí, consiguiendo, por primera vez en varios días, distraer sus ideas de los pesimistas pensamientos que la habían acompañado los últimos días.

Prácticamente no se hubo detenido el motor y se podía decir que ella ya había saltado sobre las mullidas hojas caducas, tostadas de color dorado, deseosa de echarse sobre los brazos de sus amigos. Hacía muchos meses que no les veía porque sus respectivos trabajos les tenían realmente ocupados. Con todo y con eso esperó a que Allen saliese del vehículo, cogiese su macuto del capó, y se acercase a ella para entrar los dos juntos en la mansión, agarrados de la mano. Los dedos de él le recorrían los suyos para intentar tranquilizarla, a sabiendas de que no había nada en ese lugar, salvo quizás su propia presencia y la de sus conocidos, que le inspirase confianza.

Con decisión, alargó el otro brazo para agarrar el aldabón, utilizándolo para golpear la puerta varias veces. Percibió, entonces, como un murmullo al otro lado de la puerta se apagaba, y unos pasos apresurados se dirigieron hacia la entrar para abrir. No tuvieron que esperar más que unos pocos segundos.

—¡Lavi! —Lenalee se soltó de Allen para echarse sobre los brazos de su amigo, que la recibió con una sonrisa, como siempre.

Se trataba de un joven alto, el pelo rojo e indomable y la piel tostada por el sol, muestra de que se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida trabajando al aire libre. Lavi nunca había tenido un puesto demasiado definido; disfrutaba dando vueltas por el mundo, aprendiendo y enseñando a los demás. Había estado en tantos países, conocido a tanta gente y aprendido tantos idiomas que siempre, siempre, tenía algo que contar.

Su tutor, un hombre sin nombre conocido como Bookman por la gente de la región, le había inculcado esa sana costumbre, que había seguido a rajatabla prácticamente desde los dieciséis años. Sin embargo, unos tres, cuatro años atrás en el tiempo se había establecido por la zona porque la policía había empezado a requerir de él para intentar resolver algunos casos, nada demasiado grave ni serio, que simplemente se escapaban de sus manos. La prensa le había apodado 'el nuevo Sherlock Holmes', aunque él aseguraba que distaba de poseer el ingenio del susodicho personaje.

—Aunque no tanto —solía agregar siempre con ojos pícaros.

Había conocido a Lenalee siendo muy niña, cuando aún llevaba coletas y faldas de cuadros, en uno de sus tumbos por el mundo, y aunque no habían estado contactando mucho a lo largo de todos estos años, su amistad seguía tan fuerte como el primer día. Allen, por su parte, había dado con él al empezar a salir con la chica, apenas unos años atrás, pero siempre habían tenido una buena relación, ya que Allen era un joven muy cordial y Lavi, simplemente, sabía cómo caer bien.

El por qué había sido convocado con tan misteriosa nota era todo un misterio, puesto que nunca antes habían tenido relación alguna los dos.

—¡Lenalee, Allen! ¡Ya se me hacía extraño no veros aquí! Llevamos más de una hora esperando por vosotros.

Se hizo a un lado para que ambos pudiesen acceder al interior. Tras aquello, le tendió la mano a él para apretarla con fuerza, golpeándole fraternalmente en la espalda con la otra mientras caminaban hacia el que debía de ser el salón principal.

—Los caminos por esta zona no son precisamente los mejores del mundo. Además, nos perdimos un par de veces porque las indicaciones para llegar a esta casa son funestas.

—Desde luego. Afortunadamente Yu tiene mejor sentido de la orientación que yo y sólo dimos una vuelta de más antes de encontrar el sitio.

Al llegar a la habitación se toparon con tres personas más. Una de ellas era conocida por los dos recién llegados: Kanda Yu. Su pelo oscuro, recogido en una cola alta, y sus ojos fríos, eran absolutamente inconfundibles para nadie que le hubiese visto al menos una vez. Permanecía sentado, hierático, en uno de los sofás que había en el centro de la enorme sala, con los ojos fijos en ninguna parte. Únicamente hizo un gesto —girar levemente el rostro— cuando les escuchó entrar, dedicándole a Allen una mirada de desagrado y a Lenalee una de aparente indiferencia que no consiguió engañar a ninguno de los tres.

Se trataba también de un viejo amigo de la infancia de la chica. Ambos habían compartido habitaciones en un antiguo orfanato que les había visto crecer a ambos hasta los diez años, más o menos. Luego cada uno se había ido por su lado, teniendo ocasión de reencontrarse en varias ocasiones. Era bastante sobreprotector con ella y bastante tendente a ignorar al resto. Por eso Allen nunca había podido comprender cómo se había hecho amigo de Lavi, o al menos, cómo soportaba que Lavi pululase por su alrededor. Se habían conocido por trabajo, ya que Yu formaba parte del cuerpo policial, pero no parecían de esas personas que se fuesen a tomar un café después de un duro día.

Cómo se notaba que las apariencias engañaban.

Con Allen nunca se había llevado bien, desde el principio, porque chocaban demasiado en personalidad. Por eso se limitaban a saludarse dentro de los límites de la cordialidad, la mayor parte de forma seca y a mucha distancia.

Las otras dos personas que estaban allí formaban una pareja joven. Él era rubio y con apariencia de ser muy estirado; ella tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos claros y una de las sonrisas más amables y alegres que habían visto jamás. Se acercó a saludarles, presentándose como Emilia Galmar. Su acompañante era Howard Link. Al parecer ella era la hija de un inspector de policía, y Link abogado. El anillo que se veía en los dedos anulares de ambos era lo suficientemente significativo como para que nadie tuviese que preguntar la relación que había entre ellos.

—¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Lenalee tras observar la alianza de Emilia.

—Hace unos días nos llegó esta carta. Dirigida a ambos —Sacó una carta de su bolso y se la tendió. Lenalee reconoció el sobre, la marca del sello, la letra y el mensaje. Resultaba escalofriante—. Y no somos los únicos —aclaró—. Pensábamos que habíamos llegado los primeros, pero ya había otra pareja en la casa.

—¿Y dónde están? —cuestionó, extrañada.

—En el piso de arriba —intervino Link por primera vez. Su voz era severa, pero no desagradable—. Llevan allí encerrados desde que nos abrieron la puerta. Tampoco es que los eche en falta —adoptó una expresión de disgusto—. Son extraños y para nada de mi agrado.

—¡Howard! —le riñó Emilia.

—Bueno, supongo que habrán recibido la misma nota —añadió Allen, alzando los hombros—. Sólo espero que no nos hagan esperar demasiado para aclararnos a qué demonios se refieren. No me apetece, y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en lo mismo, estar demasiado tiempo aquí…


	2. La cena

**N/A: **¡Hola, queridos lectores!

Me gustaría daros un gran discurso pero no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, salvo que he intentado actualizar lo más pronto posible. Siento que haya sido al cabo de dos meses, pero bueno, entre que tengo otros fics pendientes, que he estado de viaje y con una sequía bastante gorda... Pero bueno, espero que os satisfaga el resultado y esas cosas bonitas :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar!

¡Un gran saludo para todos!

_**Disclaimer**_: _Tanto -Man como Diez Negritos, si bien en la segunda sólo me baso, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura y de Agatha Christie, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**Revenge.**

* * *

**La cena.**

Allen tamborileó los dedos sobre el brazo del sofá, sintiendo que el tiempo pasaba mucho más despacio de lo que a él le gustaría. Demasiado. Cierto que Lavi intentaba animar la conversación contando historias sobre sus viajes, sus conocidos y las experiencias más extrañas que había vivido, pero desde que las chicas decidiesen levantarse e ir hacia la cocina para preparar la cena, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que podía cortarse en pequeñas lonchas con un cuchillo. Kanda y Link no es que fuesen precisamente la alegría de la fiesta, y parecían sentirse extrañamente incómodos el uno frente al otro, cosa que el joven de pelo blanco quiso aprovechar para iniciar algún tema de conversación.

—Howard, ¿verdad? —el susodicho giró el rostro hacia él, mirándole con sus finos y serios ojos oscuros—. Me estaba preguntando si os conocíais de antes —señaló con la mirada a Lavi y a Kanda.

Link entrecerró los párpados y se irguió, digno en el sillón que ocupaba, antes de entrelazar los largos dedos de sus manos entre sí, colocándolas sobre su regazo. En un principio no pareció tener intención alguna de responder a la demanda de Allen, más justo cuando el muchacho iba a aclarar el por qué de su pregunta, los severos labios del abogado se abrieron para pronunciar las que debían de ser sus primeras palabras en horas.

—Tuvimos el placer —en su voz halló un tono de 'algo' que no supo identificar muy bien. ¿Cinismo? ¿Ironía? ¿Simple pasotismo?— de trabajar juntos hace unos años.

—No sabía que la gente de leyes pudiese entrar en asuntos de policías y ese tipo de cosas —comentó inocentemente, arrancándole un par de carcajadas a Lavi.

—Qué ingenuo eres, Allen. A lo que se refiere el señor Link es que hizo de fiscal en uno de los casos que llevamos nosotros, uno de asesinato y bastante peliagudo, si mal no recuerdo, hace unos cuatro años —los tres se miraron entre ellos, compartiendo una complicidad que se escapaba a ojos del más joven de todos—. Después de eso nuestro creo que dejó la fiscalía para dedicarse a ser abogado simplemente, ¿no es así?

Howard asintió con la cabeza sin pretensiones a dar muchas más explicaciones al respecto. Kanda, que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, se levantó del sofá para marcharse, manteniendo el mutis en el que se había sumido desde la llegada de la que parecía ser la última pareja. A pesar de que era un tipo bastante correcto y formal, Allen nunca llegaría a averiguar por qué en determinadas ocasiones se comportaba de una forma tan terriblemente grosera con todo el mundo.

Emitió un leve suspiro y se crujió el cuello, que empezaba a entumecérsele. Se reclinó hacia delante, dejando los brazos colgando entre las piernas, observando también con cierta sorpresa cómo Link se levantaba también sin mediar palabra y desaparecía por la misma puerta por la que las chicas se habían dejado de ver hacía ya bastante rato. Lavi estalló en carcajadas al ver el semblante que había adornado la expresión del joven, y se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros, para explicarle.

—En realidad hay otro motivo por el que esos dos se conocen —susurró el pelirrojo, divertido con todo aquello—. Y es la preciosa mujercita del señor Link.

Allen pareció sobresaltado ante tal descubrimiento, no por el hecho en sí, sino porque debía de ser la primera implicación romántica en la que sabía que Kanda estaba inmerso. Relamiéndose los labios por darse el gusto de contar semejante historia, Lavi continuó narrando.

—Resulta que nuestra querida Emilia conocía a Yu desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de que él entrase en la academia y fuese policía. Al parecer iban al mismo instituto o algo así. Siempre había estado enamoradita de él. Criaturita. Un día se le confesó. Te puedes imaginar cómo terminó la cosa.

—Por supuesto —espetó—. ¿Kanda teniendo interés por _alguien_? Eso sería bueno.

—Sí. Pero eso la pequeña Emilia no lo sabía y acabó con el corazón roto. Un tiempo después apareció Howard en la ciudad; con su coche brillante, su maletín y su cara seria de estreñido. Al principio él y Emilia no se llevaron demasiado bien, como tampoco Howard y Yu.

—¿En serio me estás diciendo que Kanda Yu, la alegría de la fiesta, no se llevaba bien con alguien? Guau.

—Sí —continuó entre risas—, pero no por su cariñosa y efusiva actitud. De ser por eso se habrían llevado muy bien desde el principio porque lo cierto es que son bastante iguales para todo, como se puede intuir sólo con verles el uno al lado del otro. No, lo que sucedió fue que Yu es bastante protector con las chicas que le rodean, ya sabes, por eso de que él es un machote y un caballero, y no le gustó que estuviese cerca de Emilia porque en el fondo no quería que le hiciesen daño de nuevo. Cuando la conoció ella le importaba un pimiento pero después de muchos años aguantando sus constantes acosos, hasta le cogió cariño. Así que nunca miró con buena cara a Link, ni siquiera cuando él y la señorita Galmar empezaron a llevarse bien. Mucho menos cuando decidieron prometerse. Suelo meterme con él diciéndole que está celoso, pero simplemente es…

—Como el perro del hortelano —farfulló Allen, recordando las constantes pegas que había puesto el joven japonés ante su propia relación con Lenalee. Eso sí, no más que el hermano mayor de ella, Komui, aunque eso era real, realmente difícil—. Ni come ni deja comer.

—No tanto como eso. Yo creo que cuando Emilia y Howard se prometieron, Kanda y él se llevaban ya mal simplemente por inercia. Bueno, no es que se lleven mal realmente; mal se lleva contigo. Con Link tiene una taimada indiferencia coloreada de condescendencia que es mutua y al mismo tiempo irrita mucho a los dos; no sé si me comprendes —bufó al ver que Allen negaba con la cabeza—. No se llevan mal. Se soportan y esas cosas. Incluso creo que hay ámbitos en los que se respetan el uno al otro, pero nada más. Su relación es hueca y vacía. Bastante hueca y bastante vacía, he de decir.

—Comprendo…

No volvieron a decir nada durante unos minutos, cuyo silencio se vio roto en dos al escucharse perfectamente cómo una de las puertas del piso superior se abría y se cerraba con un chirrido tal que podrían haber datado la madera solamente con eso. Seguidamente, un par de voces —una masculina y otra femenina— se hicieron hueco en el eco del lugar, charlando animadamente como si no hubiese otra alma en todo el edificio. Allen alzó los ojos hacia el techo, donde se escuchaban perfectamente el repiquetear de los zapatos contra el suelo al caminar. Lavi le imitó.

—Nuestros compañeros de casa —comentó como si no importase.

Segundos después, las figuras hicieron acto de aparición descendiendo por las escaleras que había junto al salón, justo a la vez que Kanda, quien venía frotándose las manos distraídamente desde el otro lado, y quien permaneció muy rígido al verles. Allen los examinó con curiosidad manifiesta, detenidamente, pues era la primera vez que veía a una pareja tan singular.

Como se había podido intuir por las voces que habían resonado en el piso superior, se trataban de una jovencita, adolescente quizás, y un varón que debía andar cerca de la treintena, sino inmersa en ella, ya. La muchachita iba vestida con colores oscuros, tenía el pelo azul, de punta, la piel blanca como la leche y unos enormes ojos violetas. Él ofrecía un curioso contraste por la sobriedad de su aspecto: cabello rizado de color negro engominado hacia detrás, ojos oscuros, vestido elegantemente y con un cigarrillo consumiéndosele entre los dedos. Ella llevaba una piruleta a medio terminar.

Ninguno de los dos reparó realmente en los otros tres hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, momento en el que él alzó una mano a modo de presentación.

—Buenas noches.

—¡Hola! —dijo la niña. Hablaba de tal forma que sus frases sonaban musicales. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Allen estaba allí, sonrió, divertida, y caminó dando saltitos hacia él, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros—. Somos Road Kamelot y Tyki Mikk. ¿Y tú eres?

Había algo en su aura que resultaba realmente escalofriante. Quizás fuese su forma de lamer el caramelo o sus enormes y profundos ojos de ese color tan poco habitual, que le escrutaban de una forma muy intensa. La cuestión es que no incitaba a confiar en ella, ni siquiera a aproximarse.

—Allen Walker —contestó, algo aturrullado por su presencia y la fragancia dulce, empalagosa, que manaba de su cuerpo.

—Walker… Curioso —sonrió de forma misteriosa y se giró hacia su acompañante, que le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Discúlpala, muchacho, no tiene modales algunos.

La sonrisa de Tyki Mikk tampoco se le hizo fiable. Era demasiado abierta. Con demasiadas pretensiones a parecer sincero. Estrechó levemente su mano cuando él se la ofreció, pero nada más. De pronto, un olor más intenso y agradable a comida recién hecha inundó el ambiente, haciendo que todos desconectasen un poco de la escena que acababan de presenciar.

—¡Comida! —gritó Road, emocionada—. ¡Vamos, Tyki, vamos!

Al pasar junto a Allen sus ojos se cruzaron durante un leve instante, fugaz, casi, ya que Road atravesó la habitación rápidamente para desaparecer su vista, pero lo suficientemente intenso como para que al joven le dejase una extraña desazón dentro del cuerpo. Tyki también le miró con un renovado interés unos segundos, pero no tardó mucho más que su compañera en dejar de hacerlo, perdiéndose más allá de la puerta que conducía al comedor.

Lavi apareció a su lado, golpeándole suavemente el hombro para incitarle a continuar, puesto que Kanda y Howard no dejaban de instarles para seguirles, ya que no se fiaban ni un pelo de esos dos. Y eso que no habían dicho una sola palabra al respecto, pero bastaba con mirarles a los ojos para saber lo que estaban pensando en ese momento. Sin embargo, no hubo motivo alguno por el que preocuparse durante todo el evento.

La cena discurrió tranquilamente, sin demasiadas charlas, eso sí. Únicamente poblaron el enorme salón, lleno de tapices, escudos y armaduras, los incesantes parloteos de Lenalee y Emilia, quienes, al parecer habían congeniado bastante bien los minutos que habían invertido en preparar los alimentos que estaban ingiriendo. En esos momentos la conversación estaba centrada en cómo se habían conocido Allen y ella, ya que Emilia le había narrado momentos antes su propia historia. Le parecía realmente encantador que hubiesen sido compañeros de universidad tanto tiempo y que hasta el último año ninguno de los dos hubiese querido dar el primer paso, si bien Lenalee no dejaba de decirle entre sonrojos que no era para tanto. Los demás estaban centrados en comer, si bien más de uno desviaba ligeramente su atención de vez en cuando para escucharlas, aunque fuese de refilón.

Una vez hubieron terminado todos, las dos se levantaron presurosas a recoger la mesa, ayudadas por Allen y Lavi, a quienes no le parecía justo que ahora sólo ellas dos se dedicasen a lavar todos los enseres. Pero lo cierto es que no se centraron en ello. 'Lo dejaremos para mañana', aseguró Emilia, risueña porque había ingerido algo de vino durante la cena, regresando junto a su marido que la esperaba impaciente en el mismo sitio en el que lo había dejado. El silencio se hizo cuando el último paso terminó de resonar en la sala, y Road fue la encargada de romperlo cuando hubieron pasado unos minutos.

—Bueno, ya que hemos terminado de comer… Es hora de preguntarlo. Os ha convocado aquí alguien bajo el pseudónimo de "el Conde Milenario", ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron, unos con más fuerza que otros. Lenalee apretó la mano de Allen por debajo de la mesa, sobre su pierna, inquieta, nerviosa, necesitada de notar las caricias de los suaves dedos de su novio para poder empezar a tranquilizarse un poco. La extraña pareja se miró, suspirando a los pocos segundos presa del hastío. La niña se estiró sobre la mesa mientras el adulto se encendía un nuevo cigarrillo y les miraba a todos con ojos cansados. Parecían entre molestos y confundidos, como si hubiese algo en aquel hecho que les incitase a estar irritados. ¿Pero el qué? Ninguno pudo saberlo hasta que se decidieron a continuar.

—Bien, pues seré yo el que os diga que es imposible.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Lavi, curioso.

—Porque el Conde murió hace varios años.

Ni una sola palabra salió de la boca de nadie en los segundos venideros. Las miradas se cruzaron, presurosas, unas con otras, como si estuviesen buscando alguna otra explicación plausible a ese hecho cuando en realidad sólo buscaban consuelo ante ese inquietante hecho.

—… Eso no es... —consiguió articular al fin Allen.

—Lo es —aclaró Road—. Somos parientes suyos y le vimos fallecer en su lecho. A nosotros también nos llegó la carta y por eso estamos aquí, porque es completamente imposible que esto haya sucedido y queremos saber quién ha utilizado su nombre y su sello para suplantarle.

—Y su letra. Porque es idéntica.

Una incomodidad general los rodeó a todos, que no supieron qué decir durante un rato. Tyki y Road se limitaron a estar en silencio, mientras que el resto de la mesa se volcó, unos con otros, para intentar sacar algo en concreto. ¿Qué hacer en una situación así? Lenalee sólo optaba por salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible, ya que siempre había habido algo en todo aquello que no le había gustado ni un pelo. Allen y Lavi, sin embargo, aseguraban que eso era imposible porque dentro de poco empezaría a llover, si es que ya no había comenzado, y las carreteras estarían absolutamente impracticables, de modo que al final terminarían más perdidos que otra cosa. Emilia compartía la inquietud de su nueva amiga, aferrada al brazo de su esposo, quien, al igual que Kanda, sólo tenía ojos para la pareja ajena a aquella situación.

—Seguramente haya sido una broma de mal gusto —dijo Lavi al final, intentando poner algo de cordura en todo aquello—. Alguien nos ha querido jugar una mala pasada.

—Pues es una mala pasada muy bien montada —Road parecía divertida—. De todos modos eso no importa ahora. Vosotras os estáis preocupando por nada, ya que no ha aparecido nadie en todo el día que se hiciese responsable por esto, así que sólo nos queda irnos a dormir y marcharnos mañana por la mañana en cuanto amanezca.

—¿Y por qué no podemos irnos ahora? —Kanda abrió la boca por primera vez en todo el día. Parecía increíble que no hubiese necesitado proferir palabra alguna antes.

—Como bien han comentado tus amigos, ya es de noche y estas carreteras están en pésimas condiciones —explicó Tyki con voz cansada—. Además, el trayecto es largo y agotador.

—Es lo más prudente —dijo Allen—. Y Lavi está de acuerdo en esto.

—Efectivamente.

—Tsk —Yu se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a no decir nada más.

—Pues entonces acomodémonos y vayamos a buscar habitación. ¿Cómo nos distribuiremos? La casa es enorme y hay dos alas en la planta superior, la derecha y la izquierda. Vosotros habéis estado en la izquierda, ¿no? —preguntó a Tyki y Road, que asintieron con la cabeza a la vez, casi.

—Es la única habitable. Las de la derecha están llenas de polvo, telarañas y otros bichos. En la izquierda algunas están limpias e incluso adecuadas.

Lenalee se estremeció al escuchar eso, presa de un miedo inexplicable a la par que empezaba a sentarse horriblemente estúpida. Estaban perdidos en un bosque, en una casa abandonada con luz eléctrica y agua corriente, con un servicio fantasma que adecentaba habitaciones a placer. ¡Y lo peor de todo era que no le había dado por pensar en eso hasta entonces! Se sintió todavía más inquieta al pasársele la idea de que quizás nadie más se había percatado de ello, aunque conociendo a Lavi probablemente ya lo había sopesado todo, siendo tan inteligente como era. Quizás Kanda también, porque era muy observador, y Howard llevaba incómodo desde que habían llegado, así que igual estaba en las mismas condiciones. Sólo ella era tan estúpida como para caer en ello a última hora.

Sus ganas de marcharse de allí se incrementaron considerablemente.

—Pues entonces vayamos donde ellos —respondió Allen, cortándole el hilo de los pensamientos—. Me parece que hay habitaciones de sobra.

—Haberlas hay las. Así que repartíos como queráis —dijo Tyki tras dar una última calada antes de apagar el cigarro.

—Sí. Tyki y yo iremos juntos. ¿A que sí, Tyki?

—Qué remedio…

—Sólo tenemos que cerrar bien los pestillos por dentro y no pasará nada —bromeó Lavi.

—¡No seas agorero! —casi chilló Lenalee, quien fue consolada de inmediato por su pareja—. No quiero quedarme, por favor, Allen, marchémonos.

—Mañana por la mañana, en cuanto amanezca. Seremos los primeros en irnos, ¿de acuerdo? —la chica asintió, no demasiado convencida, y se aferró aún más al brazo del joven.

—Oye, chico, por cierto —continuó Tyki, como si no hubiese tenido lugar esa charla—. Antes de irnos a la cama —dijo, refiriéndose a Allen—. Al llegar estuvimos en la cocina y hay una botellita de vino a la que le echamos un ojo, ¿verdad, Road?

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué buena idea!

—Los niños no beben —añadió Kanda secamente.

—Aburrido. Eras Allen, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no la traes y nos la bebemos todos juntos?

—De acuerdo, aunque no puedo beber. Tengo medicación —sacó un pastillero de su bolsillo y lo guardó de nuevo—. Pero lo traeré en seguida —dijo, más concretamente a Lenalee, que había vuelto a perder el color de la cara ante las ideas que acababan de pasársele por la cabeza. Se agachó junto a ella y le susurró palabras amables al oído antes de marcharse a por el vino.

"Todo irá bien" le había dicho. "No nos pasará nada". Pero ella no estaba en absoluto convencida con aquello, ni con la explicación de la broma de mal gusto.

—¿Y vosotros qué preferís? —preguntó Tyki—. ¿Vainilla o mora?


End file.
